


Experience

by Ladytalon



Category: My Bodyguard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Experience

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

____________________________________

  
Ricky Linderman walked through the doors of the hotel just in time to see Clifford's grandma trying to charm yet another married man into dancing with her. "Bah, you're just no fun," she complained when the man's wife suddenly appeared, dragging Larry Peache by the arm.

"That's her! That's the one I was telling you about!"

"_Mother…!_"

Grinning, he nodded at the harried-looking desk clerk – the guy had probably been getting an earful for the past thirty minutes. "Hey; Clifford around?" The younger teen had been telling him all about a new woman who'd moved in across the street, and it hadn't taken much persuasion to get Ricky to agree to come over to check her out. He liked it better here than at home anyway, and his parents didn't seem to care one way or the other… just like always.

Dave pointed. "Dining room, I think."

"Thanks, man."

He started to move towards the direction he'd been sent in but had to stop for the married couple who were storming out the door, threatening to call Mr. Peache's supervisor. Ricky stepped back to avoid being hit by the woman's swinging purse and was just about to start walking again when a girl, coming in the door with her head down, ran right into him. "Oh, I'm _sorry! _" she cried, her brown eyes wide in embarrassment.

Mr. Peache looked up from the computer and frowned. "Miss Muñoz, you're late. Again."

Ricky looked down at her again – he'd never seen her here before, maybe she was new or something. The bronzed skin of her cheeks started to pinken slightly. "I know, Mr. Peache, and I'm really sorry. It's just, my class ran late and-"

The older man dismissed her excuse with a shake of his head. "If you can't be on time… just go on up." The girl – well, he guessed she was more than just a girl if she actually _worked_ here – gave them both another look of apology and hurried off, nearly walking into someone else in her haste.

Ricky's eyes followed her as she actually _did_ run into someone else. "Kinda clumsy, huh?"

Mr. Peache just shook his head again. "You have no idea."

After they'd checked out the new blonde through the telescope as she changed her clothes, they grinned at each other conspiratorially and started to make up plans for what they'd do if they ever met her. "Like I'd ever have a shot with her… they all look at you first," Clifford complained.

"Yeah, that's true," Ricky smirked, pretending to flex. All the girls at school liked it when he did that , but Clifford just rolled his eyes. As they walked back down, he caught sight of one of the maids pushing her cart down the hall and that reminded him of the girl from earlier. "Hey, what's the name of that new maid your dad hired? She ran into me just as I was coming in."

His friend frowned. "New maid…oh, that's Mena. Dad hired her last week, I think – she's always late."

"She said she had classes or something, but I've never seen her around school before," Ricky hinted, wanting to know more about her.

Clifford waved across the bar to his grandmother before answering. "School? Nah, she's in college. Why do you want to know, anyway? I thought you and Shelley…"

"Yeah, that's what you get for thinking. Look, I gotta go."

When he'd left his motorcycle at the shop and walked home to find that his parents had gotten into another fight and weren't speaking to each other again, he ate dinner and went to start on his homework. Halfway through his Sociology essay, Ricky started thinking about Mena again. Funny, she didn't look like she was older than he was… but then, most people didn't since he'd always been bigger than everyone. At eighteen, he still towered over the other students and most of the teachers.

Ricky shifted in his chair slightly, thinking of the women he'd see through the Peache's telescope and wondering what it would be like if he ever got the chance to be in the same room with one of them. Lately, it seemed to take up a lot of his free time just thinking about what he'd do and how it would feel. Shelley hinted that she wanted to and had even tried to get her hand down his pants that one time, but he wasn't even sure that he liked her. Well, he liked her but more as a little sister or something – not like _that_ had stopped him from getting a hard on when she'd grabbed him. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

After glancing towards the door to make sure he'd locked it, he ran a hand down the front of his jeans slowly and thought back to the blonde across the street. Of course, his mom had to pick this moment to knock on his door and ask him if he'd eaten yet. Ricky stood quickly, praying that she'd go away but holding his Soc book in front of him in case she didn't. "I already made dinner, Mom," he called back through the door.

"Well, why don't you come out here and watch TV with me?"

He sighed. "Just a second, I gotta put my books away first." Damn it.

Later when he turned the lights off, Ricky lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling and the patterns made by the lights of passing cars. His thoughts drifted back to the blonde, Mena, and the fact that his mother's hand lotion was right beside his alarm clock and a Playboy was beneath his pillow. Flipping the desk light on – he could always say that he couldn't sleep, so he was studying – Ricky propped the magazine open to the centerfold, pushed down his pajama bottoms, and reached for the lotion. It never seemed to take long when he was this excited, but he'd heard that if he practiced enough then he'd get better at it.

He stroked himself slowly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared down at the full-breasted woman spreading her legs for the camera. _Oh, yeah_… Ricky tried to imagine how it'd feel to push his cock inside her, and rubbed a thumb roughly between the woman's thighs as he tightened his lotion-slicked fist around his dick and pumped faster. The magazine fell to the floor soon enough, forgotten with him trying so hard not to make a sound that would wake his parents that he felt like he might have an aneurysm, just like Mr. Sykes was always telling them about in A&amp;P. Another quick pump of the lotion bottle and more frenzied stroking made him clench his jaw as he groaned out his climax, lotion and cum spurting from between his fingers.

Ricky fell back against his pillow, trying to catch his breath before using a handful of tissues to wipe up the mess he'd made. He did his own laundry anyway, but after he'd had to sleep on damp bedding the first time, he always made sure to clean up after himself. Lately it seemed like all he did was jack off – it was supposed to be bad for you or something, but it always made _him_ feel good so he kept doing it. After all, that stuff they told everyone about hair growing on your palms was just a load of crap. He frowned as a thought hit him. He hadn't heard anything about it putting hair on your chest, though…

_ _ _ _ _

  
The next time he went to the hotel, he saw her again. Not like it was an accident or anything because he'd been waiting to catch a glimpse of her outside while smoking a cigarette. Ernie the new doorman caught his eye as he saw her coming towards the hotel entrance at a run. "She who you're waiting out here for?"

When it doubt, play it stupid. "Huh?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "Right."

Mena came barreling up, nearly running into him again as he moved in front of her slightly. "Sorry," she began, then recognized him. "Oh, hey… sorry about the other day."

Ricky grinned before he could help it. "You sure say 'sorry' a lot."

"Yeah, I know – sorry." She grimaced as she realized that she'd apologized yet again. "Look, I gotta go 'cause I'm-"

"Late?" he supplied.

She gave him a sheepish grin. "Yeah."

He saw her later when Mrs. Peache insisted that he stay for dinner because "Cliffy just _loves_ his friends to come over and spend time with him." There were a few of their other friends there too; Ricky just ignored Shelley, who was hanging all over Carson because she was just trying to make him jealous. Carson looked thrilled to death to have any sort of girl paying attention to him, and Clifford just seemed confused by the whole thing.

Ricky was just telling Grandma Peache, as she liked to be called, about his latest English assignment when he glanced up to see Mena walking by towards the kitchen. "A-_ha! _" Mrs. Peache cried, slapping the table.

Startled, Ricky took his eyes away from the older girl and looked back at her. "Sorry."

She just winked at him. "You should go and talk to her."

"Nah, that's okay."

Grandma Peache handed him her empty plate. "Then could you please take this in there and get me a new one? A fly just landed on it."

Ricky blinked. "I didn't see any fly land on – oh!" He scrambled up from the table and headed nervously into the kitchen, nodding at the chefs who called out greetings to him. "Hey, can I get a new plate for Mrs. Peache? She says that this one isn't clean or something…" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mena glance over at him, and held his breath. Was she going to come over and talk to him, or-

"Hi there," she said suddenly.

He felt himself turning red. "Hi," he said awkwardly. Somehow talking to her was different now that she wasn't late and running into things. She was so pretty… "I'm Ricky," he blurted out.

She smiled up at him. "I'm Ximena," she said, pronouncing it "Shee-men-ah".

"But I thought your name was-" he blushed harder when he realized what he was saying. _Yeah, nice going – go ahead and let her know you've been asking around about her. _

Thankfully, she didn't say anything and pretended not to notice that he was so embarrassed. "People just call me Mena for short because they can't pronounce the whole thing."

"Ximena's a nice name," he protested, earning another smile. She had such a beautiful smile, he thought stupidly. "Well, uh, I'd better go since Mrs. Peache wants a new cup."

"I thought she wanted a new plate?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. "Well, yeah. It's just, she'll probably just want a new cup too once I bring her plate back out," he improvised.

Mena smiled at him again. "Well, it was nice to meet you… Ricky."

"And you, it was a nice…meeting," he said lamely. "Your name really is pretty." He heard what he just said, and felt like kicking himself. "I gotta go." He got out of there before he could say anything else retarded, but when he glanced back he saw her still watching him.

  


_ _ _ _ _

Each time he went to visit Clifford, he saw her. Most of the time he didn't even have to try to get a glimpse of her, she just seemed to be there. After several awkward conversations over the course of three weeks, he'd finally managed to get up the courage to ask her out and she'd said yes. Ricky had been so surprised that he didn't even know what to say to her except, "Oh, okay."

They went out to eat at some burger place she suggested, where he spent most of the time worried that something had gotten on his face. He still couldn't believe it; she'd actually said yes and was sitting right there across from him. "So, I always see you hanging around Clifford – you don't really seem like the type of guy who'd be friends with him," she said suddenly.

He fiddled with the straw in his Coke. "Well."

"It's just that most guys hang around with friends their own age," she finished, reaching to tie her long black hair in a ponytail.

Oh. So she didn't know that he was younger than she was? "I, um, we go to school together. I met him when he moved here."

She frowned. "Were you held back or something?"

Great, now she thought he was stupid! "No, I'm just big for my age – that's what everyone says," he muttered, waiting for her to get up and leave now that she knew that she was out on a date with a high school senior.

"Are you serious?" Mena was looking at him with a strange expression on her face. "You're eighteen?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"I'm twenty-one," she offered. "Actually, the reason I'm always late is that I'm in college across town… the bus schedules are all messed up, too."

She didn't seem to be interested in leaving, Ricky thought in amazement. "You can never count on those bus drivers if you want to get somewhere on time; you'd need a car or something."

"Yeah, I wish I could afford one."

She stirred her drink with a finger, then licked the drops of 7UP off while he stared. "I've got a motorcycle, I rebuilt it myself."

"Really? That sounds neat."

"I… I could bring you to work if you want," he stammered.

Mena smiled and reached across the table to lay her hand on top of his. "You're so sweet."

Her skin had to have been the softest thing he'd ever touched, and he needed to clear his throat before he could continue. "Well, I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay…"

She wrinkled her nose at him and squeezed his hand. "Maybe you could pick me up tomorrow and take me to work, if you don't mind. I'd like a ride on your motorcycle."

He grinned. "Okay." They parted after getting to know each other a little better and Ricky had been cajoled out of the shyness he always felt around girls in general, and Mena in particular.

_ _ _ _ _

  
Paying attention in class the next day was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do…minus one, of course. Ms. Jump called him on it a few times, which made everyone else laugh, but he didn't even want to tell Clifford about it when his friend asked what was going on. "It's a girl, isn't it?" Clifford teased as they all sat outside during their free period.

He sniffed and lit a cigarette. ''Course not." At the end of the table, Shelley sat up straight and started flipping her hair like she thought it would make some sort of difference. Great. He had to put a stop to this right now. "Well…kind of. Don't worry about it too much, your head'll explode." Relief mixed with guilt as she wilted visibly and sat back in her chair.

The rest of the day passed so slow that he could hardly believe it when the final bell rang, and he shoved his books into his locker on the way out to his bike. Moody scowled at him from where he was over by the tables trying to get a date with Annie Sherman – Annie immediately smiled over at Ricky and said hello but he just ignored her and got on his motorcycle, knowing that Moody was just looking to pick yet another fight with him. He'd thought that idiot wouldn't have figured it out by now not to mess with him, but some people were just slow learners.

Pulling up in front of the main entrance to the college campus, he nervously scanned the faces of the girls laying around in the grass and walking from the doors. When he finally caught sight of Mena, she was running and checking her watch, just like always. "Ximena!" He called, lifting a hand to greet her.

She trotted up, shaking her hair out of her pretty face. "Hey, Ricky. I like your motorcycle," she said in the same tone that a lot of the girls at his school used – somehow he didn't mind it when she said it.

"Thanks," he said. "Um, are you ready to go…?" She said she was, and then it was time for her to climb behind him and put her arms around his waist. He'd been daydreaming about this part all morning and afternoon. Ricky took her on the scenic route just to prolong the ride, speeding up occasionally just to feel her arms tighten around him and press her face between his shoulder blades in alarm when he cut a corner a little too close.

All too soon, it was time to drop her off in front of the hotel and she surprised him by leaning in to kiss his lips quickly as she got off the motorcycle. "Thanks for the ride," she whispered. Her hair smelled like flowers and baby powder.

"S-sure," he stammered.

At the door, Ernie grinned. "On time today, Miss Muñoz?"

"I won't let it become a habit," she laughed, then turned to wave at him. "Bye, Ricky."

"Bye," he echoed.

Ernie gave him a thumbs-up as he rode away, wearing a grin so wide that his face hurt.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

  
A month later, they had settled into some sort of weird dating thing; Ricky didn't know exactly what to call it because they weren't going steady or anything, but they also weren't going out with anyone else either. She either changed the subject whenever he tried to bring it up, or kissed him. And he liked it when she kissed him, so he shut up about it. She probably wouldn't want a boyfriend younger than she was, but he didn't mind at all that she was older. His dad had said something about older women being better and he'd read that in a few of his Playboys, too… that many people couldn't be wrong, could they?

She sure seemed to know what she was doing on the nights when they went to the movies and spent most of their time making out in the back row until the janitors kicked them out when the lights came back on. Ricky could never remember a single thing about the actual films they'd paid to see. At least Mr. Peache had gotten off her back about being late – it wasn't like she could really help it but he supposed that now she'd made friends with Grandma Peache, Mena was pretty much untouchable. Untouchable by everyone else but him, that was… she didn't really seem to mind it when he put his arms around her and slid his fingertips beneath the hem of her shirt. He'd found that she liked it when he kissed a spot just below her ear, and she'd grab a handful of his hair while muttering in Spanish.

Ricky thought about that as he grabbed his towel and headed out to the swimming pool, waiting for Mena to finish changing and swim with him. He smiled as he saw her come out wearing a huge tee shirt and staring at him. "You can't swim in that," he teased, reaching out for her.

She slapped at his hands. "Hey!"

"You've got a swimsuit, don't you?" he asked, trying not to stare at her legs.

"Yes… turn around first so I can get in the water."

He ran a hand through his hair, puzzled. "Uh, okay." Ricky sneaked a peek anyway once she thought he wasn't looking, and not staring at her legs became his lowest priority. She was wearing a bikini. "Wow."

Mena jerked upright from where she'd been pushing her towel beneath a chair, dusky cheeks turning red. "I told you not to look!"

"But, why? I'd see you anyway in the pool!"

She started to laugh. "Because….because by then I wouldn't care." He laughed too, but she didn't seem to mind. They got in the water and swam a couple laps together before Ricky started to splash at her playfully. Mena shrieked and pounced on him, trying to duck him beneath the water – he slid his arms around her and held her to his chest so she couldn't escape and just like that, she stopped struggling and stared up at him. "Ricky…"

Oh, _no_. "Sorry," he muttered, moving his hips back. "I didn't mean to."

Mena giggled at him. "No, it's okay. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

He blushed. "You noticed, huh?"

"Kinda, yeah. I just didn't know if I should say anything….no, don't let go," she protested as he made to push her away. "I was actually wondering, um, if you wanted to…?"

Ricky sucked in a startled breath. "Really? You want to?"

"If you want to, then I want to. But if you don't want to…"

He hastened to reassure her. "No, no, I want to!" Just the thought of it was getting him so excited he didn't know how he'd ever be able to climb out of the pool without anyone seeing exactly how excited he was. "I mean, only if _you_ want to."

Mena smiled and splashed at him. "Okay. When do you want to?"

_Right now! _ "I don't care," he lied. "You pick, I guess." Maybe she'd give him enough time to actually find out the best way to go about it so he could act like he knew what he was doing. At least he'd had some condoms in his room ever since he'd turned seventeen. His room! They definitely couldn't go there, his mom would be knocking on the door after only five minutes. "And, um, where do you think…?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "Is next Friday okay? I think I know a place, too."

He tried not to act like he cared one way or the other. "Yeah, sure."

_ _ _ _ _

Ricky had been studying magazines, reading books, and mainly getting nervous all week long. When Friday finally came, he nodded to Ernie and Dave and went to look for Mena, just like she had told him to. He found her on the fifth floor pushing the cleaning cart down the hall and she stood on her toes to kiss him as he shuffled up to her, unsure how he was supposed to start things. "I've just got to do two more rooms first," she apologized. "I think Clifford's down in the kitchen with Grandma Peache."

"Can I just help you or something?" Ricky offered. He didn't want anyone to know what they were planning on doing, and suffered a moment's agony at the sudden thought that perhaps Mena had been talking about something else rather than about having sex.

She smiled and shrugged. "If you want."

He helped her make the beds and clean the bathroom mirrors, and was about to ask her if her job was always this boring when she pushed the cart down the hall into a closet and led him by the hand to a room. "Do we have to clean this one, too?" he asked, looking around. It seemed pretty clean to him. Mena laughed suddenly, and he realized that they weren't in the room to clean it. "Oh." Ricky swallowed nervously as she sat down on the bed and beckoned to him.

"What's the matter?" Mena asked when he was just a little bit too slow to sit down beside her.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs. "N-nothing."

"You're not nervous because it's your first time?"

Ricky jerked in surprise. "How'd you know?" He accused. "Is it that obvious or something?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed about being a virgin, Ricky."

His face felt like it was on fire. "I'm _not_."

"If you say so," she soothed. "Here, put your arms around me." When he hesitated, she gave him a look. "I'm not going to make fun of you or anything… put your arms around me."

He did so, and she moved right up close to him like they were in the back of the movie theater. "Well, now what?" he asked, feeling stupid.

Mena began to rub his back through his shirt, her eyelashes lowering in that way that told him that she wanted to be kissed. "What do you feel like doing?"

Ricky tentatively lowered his mouth to hers, feeling more confident as she responded to his kiss and pushed her fingers through his shaggy hair. Her short fingernails scraped against his scalp in the way he liked, and he slid a hand experimentally up the back of her shirt. Mena reached around to move his fingers up to the clasp of her bra, and he fumbled with it for a few seconds before he finally figured it out and it came undone. She did some sort of weird thing really quick and pulled the bra out of her sleeve, like a magician or something… maybe one day he'd ask her how she did that.

When she tugged at his shirt, he pulled it off over his head and went back to kissing her. He took a deep breath and ran his hands around and up to her breasts, squeezing gently. "Is…is this okay?" he asked when he felt her give the 'Not Again' sigh – he'd been kind of hoping to hear the 'Keep Going' sigh.

"Well, you can't really squeeze like you're picking out a melon or something," she informed him. "Here, move your thumbs around like this…" Mena pushed his hands away gently and made his eyes widen by cupping her own breasts through her shirt and moving her thumbs in a circle that made some interesting things happen. "See that?"

Ricky nodded, his mouth dry as he reached hesitantly out to try it. The feel of her nipples against the pads of his thumbs made him feel like he was going to come right there, and after she murmured some directions – slower, harder, faster, lighter – Mena was starting to give him the 'Keep Going' sigh. He wanted to see what he was touching, and started to lift the hem of her shirt. She nodded that it was okay, so he helped her take it off and stared in amazement at the very first pair of breasts he'd seen in real life. "These are nice," he heard himself say.

Luckily, Mena just laughed and wriggled away from him just enough so that she could lie down on the bed. "Come here."

He clumsily tried to kick off his shoes and pull off his socks – she'd taken hers off already, but he couldn't really remember seeing her do it – before he climbed onto the bed with her. The feeling between his legs was nearly unbearable, and things took a turn for the worse as Mena reached for his belt and unzipped his jeans. The moment her fingers touched him, Ricky humiliated himself by coming in her hand. She snatched it back with a surprised, "Oh!" and he wanted to die. "Oh, _no_… I'm, I'm sorry," he gasped, pulling one of the sheets over himself. "Oh, God. _Sorry. _"

"Well, then." He couldn't even look at her as she reached for a section of the sheet to wipe her fingers off, he was so embarrassed.

"I'll go, I'm sorry."

She was going to tell everyone and they would laugh, and then nobody would ever want to- "Ricky, wait. Don't leave, it's okay."

What? "Huh?" This was way too confusing.

"That sort of thing happens all the time." Mena coughed. "Well, it hasn't really happened around _me_ before, but I've heard of it happening…"

He didn't think he'd ever felt so humiliated in all his life. "No, I think I should just leave." _And go run myself over with my own motorcycle…_

She grabbed his arm and kept him from leaving. "Ricky." Mena waited until he looked at her before continuing. "It's really okay, _cariño_. If you want, you could just go clean up and we can try again."

Ricky bit his lip, unsure. It had to be a good sign that she didn't want him to get the hell out of there, right? "Okay."

When he came back from the bathroom, she'd put back on her bra and taken off her pants so that she was sitting on the bed in her underwear. At her suggestion, he slid off his jeans and got back on the bed, feeling awkward and way too big next to her small form. "Ready to start over?" she asked softly, reaching to run her fingers across his chest.

He shivered and nodded, the remnants of his earlier embarrassment quickly fading as Mena ran her hands over him. _She_ didn't think he was too big, and seemed to like what she saw as she touched him. Slowly, to give her time to tell him 'no', Ricky reached out for her and trailed a hand down her stomach. "You're so beautiful," he sighed. Her cinnamon-colored skin was so smooth that he never wanted to stop touching her, and he leaned in to kiss her.

The second attempt at unhooking her bra was more successful and Ricky cupped her breasts like she'd shown him, rubbing his fingers over her nipples and when she started to sigh he closed his thumb and forefinger around one of them and gave it a gentle pinch, wondering what she'd do. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled, sliding a leg between both of his before she guided his head down to her chest. Ricky kissed between her breasts, moving over to give her nipple an experimental lick to see how she liked it – in the back of his mind, he remembered from the books that he had to be careful with his teeth so he wouldn't hurt her but he seemed to be doing okay. Mena whispered some instructions that he tried his best to follow, because her thigh was sliding against his crotch and getting him so excited, he was worried that there would be another repeat of what had happened earlier.

She guided his hand between her legs, and then he _really_ thought he might be in trouble. Ricky swallowed hard as he rubbed her lightly through her panties and she spread her legs for him. "Don't press so hard… okay, that's good," she encouraged him. "Move your fingers like _ooooh_, that."

In return, she reached down and stroked him gently. "Mena," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

She immediately stopped. "It's okay, Ricky… did you bring a condom or anything?"

Thankful that he had something to distract him from the way he could feel her panties getting damp and the way her hand felt when it was touching him, he exhaled in relief and nodded. "Let me get it." Digging around in his jeans pockets gave him extra time to try and control himself, and he climbed back on the bed with Mena as soon as he found the condom. "Are you ready? I mean, if you're not-"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," she giggled, and he grinned back. He never knew you could laugh or anything during sex. "Come here."

She shimmied out of her panties, and he sucked in a breath at the sight of her naked. "Wow." All he could do was stare, which made her giggle again as she tugged meaningfully at his own underwear.

Ricky drew in a deep breath and pulled them off, waiting for her to make fun of him or something since all she was doing was staring. In the locker rooms at school, the other guys had always said stuff to him so that he never changed in and out of his gym clothes when anyone else was around. "Wow," Mena sighed suddenly, and he felt his chest swell with pride. 'Wow' was good, he could live with 'wow'. His ego got even bigger when she said, "You really _are_ big for your age, aren't you?"

Mena took his hand and guided it back between her legs, showing him how to touch her and he paid close attention because she said it was easy to cause pain if he wasn't careful. In return, she ran her hands along his sides with only the lightest of touches between his thighs until he started to clench his teeth again. "Mena, can we please…?"

She nodded in permission and he fumbled with the condom wrapper, finally having to tear it open with his teeth because his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't get a grip on it. It was kind of embarrassing to have her watch as he put it on, but it wasn't like she'd never seen a guy do it before or anything and she wasn't laughing at him. When he finally got it rolled on, he positioned himself between her thighs and she spread her legs wider for him.

Mena reached down to guide him inside, and he pressed forward eagerly before he stopped at seeing her wince in pain. "I'm sorry," he said automatically, caught between wanting to shove in completely and knowing he needed to be more careful – he didn't want to hurt her. "Do you want me to stop?" _Please don't say you want me to stop! _

"It's okay, just go slow," she panted.

She reached up to pull at him and Ricky started to move again, pushing into her slowly. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he was finally all the way in and Mena's legs were wrapped around his hips – there was no way that jerking off could ever compare to _this_. She felt so hot, wet, tight, and good that he didn't know how he'd survived this long without having sex before now. "You feel so good," he breathed, trying desperately to fight the urge to start moving.

"Mmm, you too," Mena whimpered. She urged him to start moving, and he did – he went slow at first until she let him know it was okay to go faster. Her tiny hands grabbed at his sides and they gasped and moaned together as Ricky moved his cock in and out of her; all too soon he felt that wonderful feeling start tingling through his whole body and he knew he should wait to make sure she felt just as good, but he couldn't help it and came with a groan.

Ricky couldn't remember ever feeling this tired after, and only Mena shaking him made him realize that he was crushing her. He rolled off her, feeling the guilt rise up within his gut as he remembered that while he had gotten to come, she hadn't. "I'm sorry, Mena. I should have-"

Mena put her finger on his lips. "We can wait a little bit before trying again, if you really want to make it up to me," she teased.

He nodded; he really did. Ricky put an arm around her, as always wondering why a girl like her would even want to be around someone like him – he was too big, and he always seemed to mess up things. If he was her, he would have broken up with himself a long time ago. Well, he wouldn't have even have gone on that first date with himself. That made him frown, thinking of the way they never had talked about what was going on. "Ximena? Um, can I ask you something?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

She snuggled close to him. "Sure, you know you can."

Ricky took a deep breath. "Are you embarrassed about me being younger than you? I mean, I really like you – I like you a whole lot, but it seems like…" He trailed off, unsure exactly how to put it.

Mena looked up at him. "No, not at all. You know I like you too, it's just that…"

"Just what?" He was confused. She'd just said she liked him, and what they'd just been doing kinda proved it, so what was the problem?

She started to blush, and pulled the sheets up higher to cover up. "Well, you're kind of, um, white."

He blinked. "So?"

After picking at the sheet, she looked up at him again. "I thought that's why you didn't - I know we haven't really met each other's friends and everything, and just figured that you didn't want to…you know."

Ricky was growing more and more confused by the minute. "But I _don't_ know! I thought it was because everyone says that boyfriends are supposed to be older, but now you're saying that…" He stopped and thought about it, then started again. "I like _you. _ I don't care what your last name is," Ricky finished. He couldn't believe this whole thing was about the fact that she'd been born in Argentina.

"My last boyfriend, he… he didn't want to go out in public with me," she admitted, still red-faced. "So when you didn't say anything about meeting your friends or your parents or anything, I thought…"

"But I'm not like that, I swear I'm not! We can go see my parents right now, if you want… Dad probably won't talk to you, but that's just because he'd have to stop watching TV for five seconds – not because he wouldn't like you," He said earnestly.

Mena started to look a lot happier, which was good– he didn't like her to be sad at anything. "Maybe a little later. I know my mom will really like you, if you want to meet her?"

Ricky smiled back, relieved. "Okay." He was always nervous about meeting new people but if they liked Mena, they couldn't be all bad. Thinking of something else, he decided to just come out with it – she might think it was stupid, but he had to ask. "So, um, will you be my…my girlfriend?" he asked shyly, blushing a little. It was pretty dumb since neither of them had any clothes on.

She blushed too. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

"I can do that," he assured her. _I'm somebody's boyfriend, _ he thought giddily. His girlfriend pulled his head down to her for more kisses, and he didn't have time to think anything else other than how happy he was.

  


~_fin_~  
_____________________________________________

  



End file.
